Peace at Last?
by Abby0512x
Summary: Set after series 4. All seems to be going well for the Dracula family. Ingrid has her father's love, the slayers are no longer attacking, the peace treaty is turning out well and they're all one big happy family. But that all changes when two new faces show up and a past that Vlad thought he'd never see again... Vlarin in later chapters-that's a solemn promise. Ordinary Disclaimer
1. Prologue

**AN: IMPORTANT NOTICE: In this chapter, I won't be using any names, because that would be a total giveaway. So, sit back and enjoy the prologue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Dracula. If I did, VLARIN WOULD LIVE ON!**

Prologue

"Stop cheating!"

"I am not cheating!"

Two children were playing a game of Slewdo in their mother's bedroom. They had been arguing over the past five minutes.

"You are so cheating! You switched your cards! I saw you!" The girl yelled.

"Well it must've been your imagination," The boy replied.

"You come up with some of the worst lies sometimes,"The girl shot back, "That had to be your worst."

The boy just stuck his tongue out. And out in the distance there was a rumbling of thunder. The girl smirked.

"Mum's gonna tell you off."

"No she isn't! If she's going to yell at anyone, it's going to be you."

"CHILDREN!" A voice roared. A figure sped into the room, "I can't get any work done because of your racket!"  
"Well it's not our fault that you have super hearing!" The boy moaned, only to receive a glare from his mum.

"Honey," Their mother said, referring to the boy, "You're two years away from The Decision. You've got to start preparing.

"And you," She said a little more harshly, looking at the girl, "You're older. You should be setting an example.'

"Sorry mum," She mumbled.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the front door.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

Their mum peered outside. "Slayers," She hissed.

"Slayers?" The girl asked asked, "But how did they find us? We don't appear on any of their trackers."

"I don't know," Their mother answered truthfully. The sound of their front door was kicked open, "Kids, there are emergency packs in the back. Take them and find your older brother."

"But mum-"

"Go!" Footsteps were thundering up the stairs, "Find your brother. Do that for me kids. I love you both so much."

The two ran to the back of the room.

"Oh and kids," Their mother said, "Avenge your father for me."

The children nodded before taking the stairs at the back of the room. They found backpack and a suitcase for each of them. They heard the bedroom door being slammed open and a scream from their mum.

The girl felt the tears in her eyes.

"It's not long before they find us," She whispered to her brother, "We've got to go."

They ran outside, and saw ashes lying everywhere. The boy closed his eyes. They took one last look at their beloved home, before running to God knows where.

But the girl knew something. She would find her older brother, who left four years ago. And she would dust the Vampire that staked her own father in front of her. She had read the news. They were highly popular these days. She knew where they lived.

And nothing was going to stop her.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't have much to say really, except welcome to the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it, seeing as this is my first full story, instead of a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. But this story is owned by me. All OC characters, including Rachel and Matt are owned by me. All happenings in this story is copyright.**

Chapter 1

_Erin Noble and Malik Vaccaria Dracula have been spotted in several places around Europe. They have recently been spotted in Italy, but have decided not to bite any tourists. Instead, they went for a juicy Italian breather, who was defenseless against these "Don't go by law" vampires. We start to wonder: Is Vladimir Dracula going to do anything about it?_

Vlad sighed. What was he going to do? He could punish them by turning them into ash, or they could carry on running rampage, biting breathers and destroying the peace treaty. Well, this was a tough decision.

"What you doing?" A voice behind him said. Vlad turned around to see Ingrid hovering over him.

"I'm checking up on Erin," Vlad replied.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. "Erin?"

If vampires had blood, Vlad definitely would've blushed. "And Malik," He quickly added.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Vlad, if you still like her, then do something about it. If you don't, then slay them both. It's not like you haven't killed any vampires before."

Vlad thought about it. "I can't slay them. It would send the wrong message."

Ingrid laughed. "If I'm correct, didn't you already try to slay Erin? And when Mina tried, you mind-wiped every single slayer. And-"

"LEAVE IT!" Vlad yelled. Thunder boomed in the distance.

Ingrid could tell that talking about Erin upset him. She decided to play this the other way.

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Is it one of those lectures with a message?" Vlad asked.

"Sort of. Just hear me out. Please."

Vlad nodded. "Fine."

Ingrid smiled. "You've heard about soulmates... Right?"

"Yeah," Vlad scoffed, "It's what breathers call their 'One true love'. What about it?"

"When Will died, it was the worst thing in my life. I went on a rampage, not because of dad, but because I lost Will. It was the most saddest moment in my life. But just because I moved on, doesn't mean it's still there. Will meant everything to me and he still does. According to him, we were made for each other. And I guess that goes for you and Erin."

Vlad groaned, obviously knowing where this was going. "Erin and I had something special, she betrayed me and ran off with Malik. End of."

"But you still have feelings for her don't you? It's still there? If Erin had never left, you two would be the annoying lovey dovey couple. Isn't that right?"

Vlad gave in. "Fine. I guess I still like Erin. But it's too late to change things isn't it?"

Ingrid gave him a sad smile. "It's never too late. As long as she's still alive, you have a chance. I never even got to say goodbye to Will. I don't want the same thing to happen to my little brother."

Vlad smiled. "I like you better when you were evil and plotting to kill me."

"I think everybody did."

The two siblings had a moment, before the Count came bursting through the doors.

"Vladdy, we have a situation. Miss McCauley wants you to-" The Count stopped as he eyed the newspaper, "You're not still fawning over that half-fang are you?"

Vlad rolled his eyes before giving a knowing look to Ingrid. "No dad. Now, what does Miss McCauley want me to do?"

The Count narrowed his eyes at Vlad, before continuing. "She wants you and Ingrid to show the new students around. And they should be arriving now."

"Their mother isn't a psycho ex-girlfriend that is going to attempt to murder us, is she?" Ingrid asked sarcastically.

"The children are breathers as far as I'm concerned. They were out in the sunlight not a while ago."

Vlad nodded. "Come on then Ingrid. Let's not disappoint."

* * *

The two arrived at Miss McCauley's office. Vlad knocked on the door and it was opened by the principal.

"Come in," She said. Vlad looked at the two kids who looked like they didn't want to be here. The girl had wavy ginger hair that went in between her elbows and shoulders, her eyes were a light brown and she looked around seventeen. The boy had dark blonde curly hair and a cheeky smile. He also had light brown eyes and looked fourteen.

"Vlad and Ingrid, meet Rachel and Matt."

"Hi," Rachel greeted.

Matt just nodded his head, knowing they were there.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Make sure you show them around the school and take them to their lesson afterwards. Here's the schedule," Miss McCauley handed them two sheets of paper, "Now leave me to finish off this paperwork."

They left the room, and Ingrid couldn't help but notice that Matt kept fiddling with something in his pocket. She wanted to ask, but didn't want to sound like a nosy person.

"Should we start the tour then?" Matt asked, a little too chirpy.

"Right. Um... This way," Vlad lead on.

Matt kept asking a thousand questions, so Ingrid didn't get the chance to ask him about the pocket.

"Do any of the foods here do garlic?" Matt asked.

Ingrid looked at Vlad and they were both thinking the same thing. But it couldn't be. Their dad had seen them outside in the sunlight.

"No..." Vlad replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Allergies," Rachel replied simply.

"Yeah as in choking to your death type allergy," Matt added.

"No food with garlic here. Vlad and I have the same allergy," Ingrid insisted.

"See," Matt told his sister, "Told you we weren't the only ones who were crazy."

The group ended up back at the entrance. "So you know where everything is. Any more questions?" Vlad asked.

"Just one," Matt replied, "Why are there gargoyles out by the entrance?"

Vlad stepped aside, to let Ingrid answer the question. She glared at him. "The school used to be a manor and the gargoyles were placed there for unwanted guests. The school kept the gargoyles to keep unwanted people from coming here."

Matt looked like he didn't believe them, but waved it off. "Okay. I have another-"

"Matt, you said that you wanted to ask one, and you did. Let's go to class," Rachel interrupted.

"Fine, fine. Goodbye. See you soon," Matt said.

"He's a little crazy sometimes," Rachel explained.

She followed Matt as they walked off and Ingrid stared at them. "There's something odd about them. They smell like breather yet... Different."

Vlad nodded. "I know what you mean. They're definitely not Slayers. But I couldn't help but notice something in Matt's pocket."

"We'll leave it for now. The Van Helsings are in the throne room as we speak."

Vlad looked at Ingrid and they sped off to the throne room.

* * *

"We've got blood banks here, here and here," Jonno explained pointing to different areas on the map, "We've had contact with a formerly slayer half-fang who found a secret stock of blood underneath the Statue of Liberty. And yes. It's bigger than your father's blood cellar."

"And most of the Slayers are offering help if it means peace," Mina continued.

"Thank you," Vlad said.

"And I know I've said it a million times before, but I'm sorry. I really am. For not trusting you. But we can work together. I know this will work."

Vlad sighed. "I just hope I can get dad's support with this. He still thinks that we can't live in peace. But I'm determined to change that. There's too much blood and dust on the floor and we have to pick it up and change the ways. As long as I live, I'll make sure that this works."

"And we'll be there beside you," Jonno assured, "Until we die of old age or retire."

"And I'll be by your side until you're slain," Ingrid added.

"Thanks you guys. And Ingrid, you're turning out to be a great big sister, now that you're not plotting to kill me."

Ingrid smiled. "Thanks Vlad. But we have another problem. "

"We do?" Vlad asked, confused.

"Yes. There's two new students here, and they're highly suspicious. Matt kept asking us Vampire related questions. But they weren't slayers. They're scent was... something else.

"I thought of a plan on the way here," Ingrid continued, "Mina, you're going to be their counsellor. See if you can gain their trust and find a way to tell them things. And see if they have any Slayer weapons or gadgets that are keeping us from smelling their scent.

"Jonno, keep an eye on the heat sensors when they're not with your mum. See what they're up to. Find out what they do. And Dad has the codes for the school's security cameras. If you find anything, tell us right away."

Jonno smiled, impressed with his job. "I could live like this. "Jonno Van Helsing: Undercover". It's got a nice ring to it."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "You guys should get going into your positions. They're expecting you, Mina, in five minutes."

Mina nodded before making an exit. Jonno had a grin on his face. "Time to get to the sensors. Let's see what these people are really up to!"

"I'll give you the camera codes when dad gets back," Vlad called out to Jonno, who had already ran off.

"What do we do?" Ingrid asked.

"Wait," Vlad replied.

* * *

Five minutes had gone, The Count had given them the camera codes and Jonno had come rushing out with news.

"You have got to see this," He said, panicky.

Ingrid and Vlad ran in after Jonno and looked at the sensors. "There's the office where my mum is with Rachel and Matt," Jonno explained, "The red dot is my mum and then there's these two."

Jonno pointed to two dots that were flashing from red to blue, then back to red.

"Maybe they're newly bitten half-fangs," Jonno suggested. Vlad shook his head.

"Dad saw them out in the sunlight. If they were in the middle of transformation now, they would've turned to ash. It's something else. If only if Bertrand was here."

Ingrid looked at Vlad. His face was full of hurt and regret. He'd been like this a lot. If he heard or read about something that was similar to his past, he would fall down and keep to himself. Ingrid hated this side of Vlad. But it couldn't be cured. Ever.

"We'll find it out on our own," Ingrid said reassuringly, "And dad might know something."

Vlad looked at Ingrid, forced a smile and whooshed out of the room.

Ingrid looked at Jonno. "That's our cue to leave and try and figure something out," She said as she whooshed out.

Jonno sighed. "I hate Vampires and their super speed." He walked out of the room and turned off the lights.

But if they had stayed there a little longer, they would've seen something. Two dots on the floor of Mina's counselling office glowed purple for a brief second, before fading back to red...


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd appreciate if you readers review. It really makes my day and gives me that urge to carry on, because I know some people are really enjoying it. And of course, you guys who follow/favourite my story also makes me glad, but if you have time to do that, you have time to write a little review just to make this gal a little happy after the most boring week of school! And sorry if the Van Helsings seem slightly OC, but yeah... Disclaimer in chapter 1**

Chapter 2

"For the next two weeks we'll be discussing myths and mythical creatures," Mr Watson, the English teacher explained, "After that, you'll be doing a project on what we've learnt. You'll be given your grades on how you work as a team and how much you do. This is an in class project and you can do a essay, PowerPoint, poster or a story."

"This week, we'll be learning about Transylvanian beasts-" Mr Watson paused as the class whispered excitedly, "Rachel, coming from Romania, what do you know?"

Vlad immediately looked up. Romania, garlic allergies? It had to be a coincidence. But then again...

"Transylvanian myths state that Vampires and werewolves are the two greatest nightmares in the world. They are both immortal and can't die, unless slain," Rachel said.

Mr Watson looked impressed. "Can anybody tell me how Vampires can die? How about you Marvin? Do you know the answer?"

Vlad looked behind him at Marvin and his groupies snickering about something that Marvin was showing on his phone. Marvin immediately looked up at his English teacher and looked nervous.

"Um... No sir?"

"How about you Vlad? What do you know about slaying Vampires?"

"They can't go out in sunlight and garlic is bad for them. And they turn into ash by having a stake to the heart."

"Exactly-" The bell rang and everybody got up, "Hold it! Your homework this week is to find out different abilities that Vampires and Werewolves have. Class dismissed."

Vlad walked out of the classroom with a dull look on his face. He was sure that this was the worst project he'd had to do. He hated the fact that his dad had made him go to school for another year, even though he had Chosen One duties ahead of him. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

"Rachel!" Vlad said, as he caught up with her. Rachel turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you came from Romania."

"My dad used to work there two years ago before we moved to a place in the East Midlands," Rachel explained.

"Your dad?" Vlad was sure that Mina said they were adopted and didn't like talking about their family.

"Um... Yeah. Gotta go meet Matt. We're having lunch together," Rachel said hurriedly before rushing off.

Vlad was confused. She was avoiding something. Vlad could feel it. He walked into the cafeteria and sat a few tables away from Rachel and Matt. He did the only thing he could. He went into super hearing mode. (Ingrid had found out this power in a book. Only the Chosen One could have such an ability. It took time, but not that long to master. Ingrid had said it wasn't snooping, but for finding out why they act so weird.)

"-And I let slip that we were from Romania," He heard Rachel say.

"What?" Matt hissed.

"Shut up! They're growing suspicious. We might not have time!"

"You're right about that," Matt said as his watch started beeping, "Time to put the spray on again."

"Hold it," Rachel said, "I sense something... Shut up, don't talk about this subject anymore and pass me the damn spray."

Suddenly, Vlad's ears were ringing, so he moved out of the conversation. They have a spray... And what do they not have time for?

Vlad had a free period, so he went upstairs and told Ingrid everything.

"Interesting... Do you think there's a thing for Vampires where they can act like breathers?" Ingrid thought.

"No. If there was, it would've been invented by Renfield who would've told us."

"Right," Ingrid said, mentally crossing out that theory.

"Guys?" Jonno asked poking his head through the doorway, "My mums left Rachel and Matt in the room and she's put up the video camera. We could see what they're doing."

"Well done Jonno. Let's see what these people are up to now!" Ingrid said, almost evilly. Vlad was pretty nervous from this, but recovered.

They turned Jonno's monitor on, but what they saw was totally unexpected.

They were arguing like mad. Shouting at each other. Vlad couldn't make out what they were saying. He gestured to Jonno to put the monitor off.

"That gave us absolutely nothing," Jonno said plainly, "I'm going back to the heat sensors."

He left the throne room, leaving Vlad and Ingrid.

"Do you think they're always one step ahead?" Ingrid asked, "Like they know what we're up to?"

"They're probably on red alert after I spied on them," Vlad said, "But what I'd like to know is how they found out about it and what that awful ringing was."

_You'll find out soon Draculas_. A voice said in the throne room.

Vlad looked at Ingrid. "Did you say something?"

"No... I thought it was you!"

When you least expect it something bad will happen.

They waited a while, but the voice didn't come back. "Well, that was weird," Ingrid said, "Let's go check on Jonno."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mina was back in the office with Rachel and Matt. She was observing them as they were filling out forms. They weren't saying a word, but they were giving each other looks. Mina, being a trained slayer, thought that the only possibility was that they were reading each others minds. Mina was sure you could only do that with the person who bit you. Unless, they weren't really siblings- Matt might've been Rachel's bite! Which means either Rachel is a vampire or a half-fang! But Vlad said they had a scent... It didn't make any sense...

"Ms Van Helsing?" Rachel asked, "Are you okay?"

Mina snapped out of her thoughts and realised that she was holding her stake. Luckily, Matt or Rachel didn't see it.

"Yes. I''m fine. Just a little shaken up that's all."

"From what?" Matt asked.

"Memories," Mina replied simply, "Memories that I don't want to talk about again."

**I EXPECT A REVIEW FROM EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU READERS, CUZ THAT MAKES ME HAPPY AND I KNOW I HAVE SOME AWESOME PEOPLE WANTING MORE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is more of a Vlarin than discovering who Rachel and Matt are. I promised Vlarin, and here is the first part. Also, there's a little something in here that you guys might need to look into. I don't make it seem important, but trust me- it is. In this chapter, you look really deep into Vlarin. Apologies if any of the characters seem OC. But hey, this is life and you learn! Thank you to Lolsome-o-sis girl and Chocolate143 who are both very supportive in every way :D**

Chapter 3

Erin was having a nightmare.

Well, you couldn't really call it that. More of a dream with everything she ever did in the past. Everything she did to hurt Vlad.

Flashbacks of things she never wanted to see again. Everything she tried to get rid of, but they always came back to haunt her.

Why did you do it Erin? Why did you run from Venice? Did you want to see your precious Vlad? Well he doesn't care for you. No-one does. That was Malik. Running away wasn't something she regretted, but it was the words that stung.

You hurt me Erin. I can never forgive you. Vlad. She started crying.

"Erin," A voice behind her said. She turned around to find...

"Bertrand? I thought Vampires didn't have ghosts?" Erin asked.

"They don't. I'm just a part of your imagination. Your memory."

"So in other words, I'm talking to myself in another form?" Erin asked confused.

"In a way, yes. But you're still talking to me. To Bertrand," He explained.

"So why are you here? To talk to me about going back to Vlad?" Erin joked. She looked at Bertrand and realised that was why he came.

"No... NEVER!" Erin screamed, "He's perfectly fine without me! He's partying with Ingrid, he doesn't need me!"

"But he does," Bertrand argued.

"Does he? If he loved me, why did he bite me? If he needed me, then why didn't he try and stop me when I ran off with Malik? Tell me that oh wise tutor."

"He bit you because he couldn't find a life without you."

"He bit me out of selfish reasons!" Erin yelled.

"You were the one that kept him going Erin. You always were," Bertrand said, "If you had died, he would've been moping around not doing anything. He wouldn't be the Chosen One, wanting peace. He wouldn't have cared if Vampires and Slayers were at each others throats. He would've done nothing. He cared about you too much to let you go. Why couldn't you have seen that?"

Erin slumped her shoulders in defeat. But then, she found another reason to fight back. "If he cared about me so much, why did he let me go?"

"It was you who let him go Erin. But he didn't care. All that mattered was that you were alive and he could continue with whatever. But he's still mad at you. Because you bit breathers and ran off with Malik. I wouldn't be surprised if he slays you."

Erin looked down. Every bit of anger in her rose and she started yelling at fake Bertrand. "You're just a fragment of my mind! My imagination! You're nothing but ME! WHATEVER YOU SAID ISN'T TRUE!"

Erin woke up with a start. "It isn't true," She whispered, "Is it?"

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Vlad groaned as he got out of his coffin. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. Even his dad, which was surprising. Apparently, he was rushing around the school all day yesterday and got no time to rest.

Vlad walked out of his coffin and whooshed to the main door downstairs, before suddenly hesitating. What if it was Erin? Was she here to slay him again. The knocks got more fierce. If Vlad wasn't careful, the person could slam the door down. Serious money that Garside would have to pay for.

He would have to take his chances. He opened the door and...

"VLAD!" The girl tackled him into a hug.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked cautiously, stepping away.

The girl rolled her eyes, before taking off her cloak. "Duh, it's me! Irina, your twin sister!"

* * *

Vlad had gone upstairs and immediately woke everyone up. Ingrid hugged Irina so hard, her sides started to hurt, and Irina was shocked when her dad actually said hello to her.

"Why are you here?" Vlad asked.

"Well, after you guys left for Stokley and mum took me in, I couldn't control the link that Vlad and I shared. The power would be stronger when I turned 16. Of course, when mum was busy chasing you guys, she made sure Patrick kept an eye on me. Most of the day, he slept and I managed to escape a couple times. Of course, I had no idea where I was going and mum always ended up catching up to me in the end.

"Then, when I finally turned sixteen, there was no blood mirror for me to take the full transformation. But my telepathy link with you was back on. And I could control easier," Irina explained.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Ingrid asked.

Irina looked down. "When I tried escaping, I was caught, so mum made sure I always had a nugget of Argentalium in my pocket. She coated it with really strong garlic paste, so I didn't do much. Most of the time I read, and when I was allowed out, I visited this old vampire. He was really good with potions."

"When mum and Patrick decided to go out one day, I had my chance. Patrick usually kept a close eye on me, to make sure I didn't take the Argentalium out of my pocket. Mum put an Argentalium door on the house, just to be extra careful. But mum forget to lock it, I went outside, took the risk of taking the Argentalium out of my pocket and flew here!"

"I can't believe the nerve your mother!" The Count hissed, "Why would she do that?"

"Probably because she wanted half the power to herself," Irina guessed. "I can't believe I missed so many things! Ingrid taking over the world, Dad fancying a breather and Vlad getting a girlfriend!"

The room immediately went quiet and Irina looked around at everybody. "Right... Touchy subject. By the way, where's Wolfie?"

"Probably asleep," Ingrid said.

"Well, I hope you guys have been treating him well. He is pretty awesome."

Everyone's eyes immediately settled on the Count. He looked up. "What?" He asked, annoyed,

"I'm sorry. First he seemed slightly annoying, and I almost sent him off, but then he grew on me."

"Well in that case, I won't have to slay you."

The Count's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't hurt me Irina? Would you?"

"No. But it's fun seeing you squirm," Irina chuckled.

This made the Count mad. "I AM COUNT DRACULA! I DO NOT SQUIRM!"

"Sure you don't dad," Ingrid muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, enough about me! What's been happening your end?" Irina asked.

So, they started explaining about the Peaceful Coexistence, Bad Vlad, Sethius, Bertrand, how Ingrid went bad, Adze, Malik being their half brother and trying to take over the throne.

"Sounds like you've had it rough."

"You have no idea," Vlad muttered. He was mainly thinking about Erin, but he tried to not think about it. Seeing as Irina could read his mind.

_Are you alright?_ Irina asked concerned.

_I'll tell you about it later,_ Vlad replied.

"I'm going back to bed," The Count said, yawning, "Alex made me do so much work yesterday. No doubt she'll make me do it again today!" He whooshed off.

"Alex?" Irina asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's our principal," Ingrid explained, "Dad has a thing for her and she found out that we're Vampires. But, Vlad put a mind wipe on her so she wouldn't remember. Under dad's orders of course."

"The famous Count Dracula? In love with a breather? I am shocked!" Irina faked gasped.

"We all were at first," Vlad said, "But if peaceful coexistence keeps up, it won't really matter."

"Yeah! That's one of the reasons why I came. I'm here to help you out with your awesome plan!" Irina said excitedly, "Now you've got extra muscle, we're gonna be able to win!"

Ingrid laughed. "How do you being here mean we have extra muscle?"

"Ingrid, I thought you were the smart one?" Irina asked.

"I am! But still..."

Vlad sighed. Ingrid should've known. "Being my twin, she shares the power of the Chosen One."

Ingrid looked shocked. "Wait... What? That means-"

"Yup. We're both the Grand High Vampire," Irina finished.

* * *

It took awhile for Ingrid to take in the news. Once she did, she decided she'll sleep on it.

"I should probably go bed too," Irina said, "I'll need my energy for school tomorrow."

"School?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah! I may be able to read your mind and see what you've learnt, but that's not fair is it?"

"Um... no?" Vlad said, not really sure.

"Exactly! See ya!" Irina whooshed off and Vlad stood there, confused, before following the rest of his family's example and going to bed.

Unlike everybody else, Vlad had trouble sleeping. It wasn't the fact that Irina had come without a warning, or the fact that Rachel Matt could be highly trained slayers (better then Mina and Jonno).

It actually had to do with Erin. He replayed every single moment in his head- the good and the bad. His dad insisted that Erin was nothing and she tried to kill them... Twice. But Vlad couldn't help but think maybe Ingrid was right. Were him and Erin soulmates?

_What did you want to talk about?_ Irina said, popping inside his head.

_What happened to going to sleep?_ Vlad asked.

_Hey. Everyone needs a bedtime story and you're about to tell me one._

_I guess I don't have a choice,_ Vlad sighed, giving in, _Well, you see..._

* * *

Ingrid was pacing her room. She was happy that Irina was back. What shocked her was the fact that both of them shared the power. Well, they were twins, but did the Count know about this? He had spent most of his unlife ignoring them. But Irina was always the opposite of a normal vampire. She wasn't dark and she was always overprotective over... well everybody. Back when they were in Transylvania, when someone looked weak, she always seemed to stick up for them. Irina wasn't like Vlad either. If she had a thousand bad reflections take over her, somehow, she'll be the stronger one. No matter how much bad you give her, she'll still be bright and happy. Irina was the only vampire who seemed to be positive about everything. It was almost like there was something she wasn't telling them...

* * *

_ You bit her!_ Irina yelled in Vlad's mind, _What in the name of your fangs did you do that for? Ingrid did warn you!_

Vlad sighed. He knew that this would've been hard. He'd just told his sister the part where he bit Erin. _I couldn't imagine a life without her!_

_Yet, you're doing it now aren't you? Well, Let me hear more. Continue with the story._

So Vlad did. He told Irina that Malik was their half-brother, his mum was the evil shapeshifter that tried to kill him, he drank blood after Erin kissed Malik, he dusted Bertrand and all of the things he regretted doing.

_Vlad, you've had it tough. I'm so sorry I made you repeat it over again._

_No. It's fine. Being the person I share the power with, you had to know. Anyway, you've had your story. Go to sleep._

_Fine,_ Irina replied grumpily, I'll go to sleep. _But be warned for a load of questions!_

Vlad just smiled. It was great having his sister back.

**AN: Good? Bad? I noticed there were a lot of line breaks in this chapter. Malik seems OC, but he kinda has to be that way for this story... so do a lot of characters... Anyway,was that enough Vlarin for ya'll? I didn't add Irina's description because she's Vlad's twin sister, so you guys should figure it out for yourselves :) I find it really annoying though. I mean, I copy N paste everything into Doc Manager, yet all the italics and bolds aren't there, so ****_I _****have to put it in. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, la di da, not a long AN, cuz I know that ya'll wanna read the next chapter, so I'll stop blabbering. Wait! this is a short chapter, so don't be surprised. Disclaimer!**

Chapter 4

Morning had arrived and Irina was pumped with more energy than ever before. Vlad never knew that his sister could be so into school. Or was it the fact that she was surrounded by breathers? Vlad would never know. Irina was always an optimistic person, full of bubbling excitement. She was so different from Vlad, yet exactly the same.

Wolfie was sitting at the table, enjoying some sausages and bacon, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Irina walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"Morning Wolfie," She said coolly.

"Morning Irie," Wolfie replied, before realising that she wasn't here yesterday. He almost strangled his half-sister in a hug.

"I missed you too Wolfie," Irina said, smiling.

Vlad watched the little reunion from the head of the table, whilst he was eating toast. The Count had already gone to run some errands for Miss McCauley. Ingrid was probably still in her coffin. The Count had dismissed her from school, seeing as she was a 'mature vampiress'. (But it probably was because he didn't care for his daughter back then and wanted to make all the mistakes he made, right. And maybe, he needed babysitter for Wolfie, but Ingrid didn't mind spending time with her little half-brother)

Vlad was going to take Irina to school. He went through some of the basic rules with her. No letting slip that you're a vampire, don't go outside, don't use your powers and everything that shouldn't expose vampires. (Until the coexistence of course)

Irina was fine for most of the morning. She was excited (which most people found confusing) and she exactly seemed happy when she got homework. It was only in English class, where they were learning about Transylvanian Beasts, when Irina started moaning.

Mr Watson looked up from his textbook. "Miss Count. Does there seem to be a problem?"

Irina nodded. "Sir, I grew up learning about all these myths and everything. Every night it was the same. "Go to sleep or the Vampires will bite you. Go to sleep or the werewolves will tear you apart." It wasn't exactly Sunny Sunshine. I left my mum and came to dad to forget about all those stupid myths. I don't really want to hear it all over again."

Vlad was proud. He did remember Irina being an amazing liar back when all three siblings did something wrong. He guessed it stayed on.

Out of the corner of Vlad's eye, he saw Rachel sipping something when no one was looking at her. First, the flashing dots changing colour and now the mysterious drink? What's up with that.

Irina caught him staring and smirked. _New girlfriend?_

Vlad swallowed wrong and started coughing. Mr. Watson gave him a look, but Vlad indicated that he was fine. _Why would you say that?_

_I dunno. You were looking at her funny._

Vlad rolled his eyes. _Rachel is a suspect. And so is her brother. We don't know what for yet, but they're both hiding something. Look and smell._

So Irina did just that. She saw Rachel hide her bottle, then smelt something... Interesting. It wasn't an ordinary scent.

_Ew_! Irina complained, _Ew! What's in that bottle? And her scent... It's not like a normal breather... and there's not much of a pulse. Maybe she's sick_?

Irina turned around and saw Rachel tense up slightly, before looking back at Vlad. _She can't hear us, can she?_

_It's impossible. You and I share the link, full stop. And... Someone else as well._

Irina raised an eyebrow. _Is it Erin? You bit her, now you share a link, right?_

_Yes, but I blocked it out long ago. She's not that important anymore._

_I refuse to believe that,_ Irina replied, in a sing-song voice, before focusing her attention back on the board.

Maybe having Irina back wasn't as fun as it seemed.

* * *

"Hey there!" Irina said, chirpily to Rachel. They had just finished their English lesson, and Vlad had to rush back up to the attic (it was the end of school) to talk to the Count, "You're new here, right?"

"Um... So are you. And you're newer than me so..."

"Exactly! We could be like best friends or something!" Irina replied, "We have so much in common! We're both new, we both have a brother, we both go to this school-"

"Your point is?"

"I know I have Vlad and Ingrid, but having a sister and a twin brother isn't the same as having a friend your own age. Do you get me?"

"I do. But I've got Matt and-"

"Listen. You probably think very low of my brother. But being friends with me doesn't mean you have to be friends with Vlad right?"

"Maybe we can be friends," Rachel replied cooly.

"You never know," Irina said beaming.

* * *

Rachel had met Matt in the entrance. Seeing as school had ended, they were going to head home.

"You made friends with Irina? This is perfect! This is the best way to get close to the-"

"Matt," Rachel interrupted, "I'm not going to use Irina. She's a really nice person. She's not like any other vampires we know. She's really optimistic and has this really high hope about everything."

"What if it's a trick?"

"If you actually met her, you'd know it wasn't. I'm starting to rethink this whole thing."

"You should be the last person to be rethinking! We're supposed to avenge our family! Making nice with the enemy is the wrong thing to do."

"I know," Rachel said, before leaning closer to Matt, "But is Irina really the enemy here?"

She walked outside, leaving Matt thinking about his sister's comment. He sighed. "Sometimes I think that I'm the mature one."

* * *

"Vladdy, you're the Chosen One, the Grand High Vampire! Why are you worried?"

Vlad wasn't sure actually. He wanted to tell his dad about Irina, but it came out like a mess and a totally different subject.

"Listen, dad, forget about this whole situation. I need to tell you something about Irina."

"What is it? Is it the fact that she's really on your mother's side?" The Count replied jokingly.

"No. She being my twin, is also Grand High Vampire."

"WHAT?"

**If you were looking closely, you would have seen something between the whole Rachel and Matt moment. Can you guess who they are? I bet you can't! But there'll be like another something chapters until you find out who they really are.**

**And I've only just realised that Irina's the name of that girl from that M.I. High episode Spy plane. You know, the episode where Daisy get's jealous of her, because she was hitting on Blane? Yup. One of the amazing Blaisy moments :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is really crap and is more of a filler than anything. Because hey, where are we without fillers? As a filler, it will be fairly short, but I'll start getting into the habit of making longer chapters once I get deeper into the story. Of course, there are some books where chapters are like a couple pages long. I once read this story and there was like a one line chapter. Anyway, I'm off track so you all can read now! Regular Disclaimer, that you can find in the first chapter.**

Chapter 5

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?"

"Well, I only figured it out when Irina came back..."

"And you didn't come to see me? This changes everything! And I mean everything! This causes for a celebration like no other vampire has seen before!"

"Dad-"

"No Vladdy! This shall be the show of a lifetime! RENFIELD!"  
Renfield came scurrying into the throne room. "Yes Master?"

"Make the usual travel arrangements. We have a celebration!"  
"Right away Master"

"Hold on," Vlad interrupted, "Dad, what if mum comes back and decides to take Irina away?"

The Count paused. "Well. We can't have that can we? Renfield! Stop the travel arrangements! We don't want anything to happen to my darling daughter."

"Yes Master!" Renfield scurried away back to his... Well, wherever he goes after he's dismissed. His room maybe? If he even has one...

Irina came bursting into the room. "School is so fun! Well, except for the fact that we're learning about ourselves... And they get everything about us wrong! Like the whole russian accent, the whole "we're always pale" and the fact that we're always mean and bloodsuckers! I mean I don't drink blood! This world is so messed up! Not all of us are that mean!"

Irina paused taking a look at the Count. "Maybe you are that mean. No offence dad."

But the Count just smiled. "That was more like a compliment Irina. And why must you bother going to school? You're the Chosen One! And-"

"Actually, I might give Vlad my share of power," Irina said weakly.

"WHAT?" Vlad and the Count said at the same time.

"Vlad's been doing a great job on his own! I just came for support. Go team Vlad. Yay!" Irina tried.

"Irina! We're in this together! We're supposed to lead this peace treaty together!" Vlad protested.

"Yes, but who said that if I give you my power, I can't rule with you? Try and beat that?" Irina said triumphantly.

"Actually, you can't,' the Count interrupted, "According to Vampire Laws, if you give up your power, you can't rule."

"But Vlad's the leader! can't he change the law?" Irina asked hopefully. Instead of the Count replying though, Vlad did.

"Why do you want to give up your power anyway?"

"No reason." But Vlad could tell there was a reason.

_Beware mighty Draculas. Your end is nigh._

"What did you say?" Irina and Vlad asked at the same time.

"Well, it certainly was not me," The Count said, "I wouldn't tell myself that my end is nigh. And besides. I do not sound like a raspy women!"

"Do you think it was Elisabeta?" Irina asked.

"No. Elisabeta is still in the Blood Mirror, in a crystal, at the bottom of a river. It would be impossible for her to escape," Vlad said.

Ingrid and Wolfie suddenly came into the room. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's Vlad's!"

"What's mine?" Vlad asked Ingrid.

"Wolfie wanted to know if he could have Mr. Cuddles II. I told him no but-"

"He can have it if he wants," Vlad said.

Ingrid stared at him. "What? But-"

Before Ingrid could finish, there was a sound of the door opening. Miss McCauley looked disappointed.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Count. But they demanded to come see you!"

"Who Miss McCauley?" But the headmistress had already ran off.

"Sir is everything ok?" Renfield asked scurrying into the room.

"Yes, but... Who?"

The Count's question was soon answered, as two figures came in.

"Hello darlings."

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back. with a chapter. DUH! And for some reason, when I think of Patrick (Magda's new boyfriend) I think of Greyback from Harry Potter... OH NO! GREYBACK LIVES IN TWO WORLDS! Nah, just kidding. I might've eaten waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too many brownies today. **

Chapter 6

"Hello darlings," Magda said, "I believe you have something that belongs to me?"

"Mummy!" Wolfie said running up to her. Magda just dismissed him.

"If you're talking about Irina, then you are not getting her," The Count said, glaring at his ex, "And who is the gorilla?" He added, talking about the hairy guy next to Magda.

"Oh him? This is Patrick. And yes, I want Irina."  
"You can't just waltz in her with your disgusting werewolf boyfriend and demand Irina back!" Vlad defended, "Besides, she's our property now."  
"Woah," Irina interrupted, "I'm not some toy that you can argue over! I make my own decisions! And I choose to live with dad."

The Count smiled. "Ha!"  
"Irina," Magda said sadly, "You wouldn't leave your dear mother would you?"  
"Mum, you weren't my mother. You may have given birth to me, but you're just a power hungry maniac who doesn't give a sh-"

"Okay, we've heard enough!" Ingrid yelled, "We have a kid in the room!"

"Oh yeah... Sorry 'bout that..."

"Back to the subject at hand," Magda said, eager to get a move on, "Will you please come along with me back to Transyl-"

"NO! What do I have there there to live for? All the time it's 'Let's control Irina's life so we get the power to ourselves.' WELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH! You just-Gah! Just go away _Magda_," Irina spat harshly, "And take your disgusting boyfriend with you!"

"Fine!" Magda replied just as harsh, "Patrick honey, put that scoundrel down!"  
Patrick, who was holding Wolfie, looked at her confused. "But he's our son."

Magda glared cruelly at the rest of the Dracula's. "He's been living with them too long."

Wolfie whimpered slightly, as Patrick put him down, then he went to Ingrid. Ingrid just glared evilly.

"Irina was right. You're a pathetic excuse for a mother. You don't deserve to be Dracula. Or part of this family."

Magda looked at the Count lovingly. "Please Bun-Buns. Don't let them do this to me." She made herself look weak.

_Please don't fall for her charms,_ Vlad silently prayed.

"Don't you Bun-Buns me!" This response made Magda's eyes widen in shock, "This is my family! You have no right to belong here! We are the mighty Dracula's! Count Cezar Dracula **(1)**, Ingrid Dracula, Vladimir Dracula, Irina Dracula, - And I am more than proud to call Wolfie, my son."

Magda gasped at this, whilst Wolfie's eyes glistened with happiness. "I'm a Dracula now," Wolfie boasted.

"That's it! Patrick, we are going back home!" Magda declared.

But before they left, Magda stared at Irina. "But I will get my hands on you, pest! And you will get worse than Argentalium stuck in your pocket!"

Irina shivered at this and her hand went to her shoulder. But then she went back to herself and took her hand away. Magda and Patrick left the school.

Wolfie ran up to the Count and gave him a hug. "Does this mean I'm allowed to call you dad?"  
"Of course Wolfie!"  
"YAY!" Wolfie bounded off back to his room happily. The other three siblings looked at the Count.

"What?" He whimpered slightly.

"Your first name is Cezar?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes... Why?"

"I dunno..." Vlad shrugged, "You just look more like a Horatio."**(2)**

"I am offended, Horatio isn't a name for the Prince of Darkness!"

The Count **(should we call him Cezar now?)** whooshed out of the room. Renfield followed him. When he eventually found the Count **(Nah, Cezar just sounds too weird)** he asked him a question. "Master. I noticed when you were talking about the Dracula's, you didn't include me."

This got the Count's attention. "Why should I? You're are not a Dracula."

"But Master, neither is Wolfie-"

"Was," The Count corrected, "Wolfie now belongs to me."

"But what am I Master?"  
"You? You are a loyal peasant, but not loyal enough to be a Dracula. And it's not a compliment! Now leave me!"  
"Yes Master," Renfield said scurrying **(3)** out of the room.

The Count sighed and flopped into his coffin.

* * *

"Do you think we hurt his feelings?" Irina asked.

"No. Dad's just melodramatic sometimes," Vlad replied, "Who knew that Dad's name means 'long-haired?'"

"Maybe that's why he's so overprotective of his hair," Ingrid added.

"Hey Vlad, because of the whole peace treaty, can you make a law that says Vampires can choose to sleep in beds. Coffins are really uncomfortable. You can't move around as much."

Vlad and Ingrid stared at Irina. "What?" She asked.

"Since when are you obsessed with beds?" Ingrid asked.

"Hey. In my defence they are super comfortable. I remember sleeping in them when we were younger. The good old days."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "When did you become so breather like?"

"I don't know what you mean," Irina said happily. But a slight flicker of pain flickered through her eyes.

"Irina..." Vlad said concerned.

"I'm fine! I'm going to do homework," Irina said.

"We don't have-" Vlad started.

"Yes we do. I think... Oh well, I'll just read a magazine or something."

Before Vlad could say anything else, Irina whooshed out of the room. Ingrid and Vlad shared a glance. "She's hiding something," Vlad confirmed.

"But what?" Ingrid wondered.

Vlad shrugged his shoulders. He tried to get into Irina's head, but it seemed as if she blocked it.

"Okay, she is definitely not telling us everything," Vlad replied. He whooshed out of the room, Ingrid close behind. Ingrid and Vlad followed the sound of crying. They got to Irina's room and barged it open. She was sitting in her coffin staring at a photo. She immediately got up when she saw her siblings.

"Vlad! Ingrid! What brings you here?"

It took Vlad a moment to realise where they were. It was Erin's old room.

"Why were you crying?" Vlad asked.

"I wasn't crying. I was fake crying. You and Erin seemed like a nice couple. It saddens me. The fact you broke up. I would've loved to meet her. A sister-in-law. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ingrid looked at Vlad and saw the awkwardness on his face. "Irina, they were dating. It wasn't an engagement."

"But it was true love, wasn't it? I mean, it was clear that you loved her! You probably would've got married at some point. And I can see that this isn't making you fell any better, so I'll shut up now."

The awkwardness had changed to a sadder feeling. Vlad thought about Erin all over again and slumped to the floor. And believe it or not, but the most powerful Vampire in the world started to cry.

**AN: Sad ending, I know, but please don't kill me! I was debating whether I should continue, but I didn't know how. Well. This will be a tough beginning for the next chapter.**

**(1) So I went looking for a name for the Count, and I saw Cezar, which means long haired, as you saw in the chapter. Some other Romanian names consisted of Daniel or George and even Paul. Couldn't have the Count having those names! And Cezar had this awesome ring to it. No I did not choose it for the sake of the meaning that has so much relevance to the Count's hair! Stop judging me! Review instead!**

**(2) I'd like to thank Lolsome-o-sis girl for this. We were talking and in some odd sense the name Horatio came up for a name for the Count. But it was more like a joke in a way. She is a writing genius and her Wolfblood and Young Dracula stories are amazing! So a special shout-out her, because she is truly wonderful :P**

**(3) I don't know if I mentioned this before, but Renfield is like a rat... who scurries... a lot...**

**And I'd also like to make a shout-out to Chocolate143, who is an amazing best friend and who supports me in every way. You can have a giant bar of Cadbury! (If I can get my hands on one...)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I'M BACK! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was busy and like I said- tough ending to start the chapter. But after a lot of deleting, throwing papers around and stomping my foot in frustration, I came up with a reasonable thing. It's a direct continue from the previous chapter. I might as well have inserted a line break. Disclaimer!**

Chapter 7

Ingrid beckoned Irina out of the room. "Let's go." They walked out leaving Vlad with his surroundings of Erin. Irina couldn't believe it! Never in her whole life had she seen Vlad cry before. This was news to her.

Vlad sat on his own in Erin's room. Memories, so many of them came flooding back to his head.

_"No he said Kismet. It means fate."_

_"I love you for who you are. Not what you are."_

_"You only have one shot at this."_

_"Vlad, you must not!"_

_"I've got to bite you! It's the only way to save you!"_

_"She'll hate you."_

_"But she'll live."_

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ERIN?" Vlad roared, punching at the wall.

_Because I care for you Vlad. I always have and I always will._

Was that his imagination? Was it Irina playing a trick on him? Or was it really Erin?

"Erin?" He asked, with this tiny smidge of hope that it was her. But there was no reply.

"I knew it. I'm going crazy."

He walked out of the room and went to go bed.

But little did he know, Erin's cheeks were wet with tears...

* * *

"Hey Vlad," Irina said early the next morning, "You okay?"

Usually, on a Saturday, Vlad and Jonno would spend the whole day planning about when they should introduce breathers to Vampires, or when they should start handing out soy blood.

Instead, Vlad didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even his other half. Maybe he was crazy. But he didn't sleep at all last night. All he could think about was Erin. Every dream he had, included Erin. Her face appeared in every scene, it was like she couldn't leave him alone! Or was it a sign...

"I'll take that as a no," Irina mumbled, making Vlad leap out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About Erin?" Irina could've slain herself for saying that, "Forget I said that. Jonathan Van Helsing called earlier. He needs to talk to you about Rachel and Matt. He found some stuff about them on the Slayers Guild thingy. Kind of like police when they need to find a criminal," Irina explained.

"Thanks Irie. I'll talk to him later."

"There's one more thing. And I'm not sure you're going to like it."

Vlad chuckled. "I bet this news will make my day."

Irina bit her lip. "Ok then... Dad has a bunch of Vampire girls he wants you to meet and greet with and one of the should eventually get over them."

Vlad groaned and slumped back in his chair.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it. Dad needs you in the throne room in two minutes. And you need to look presentable."

This lead Vlad to groaning and bashing his head on the table countless of times

* * *

"Vlad meet Carla, Madeline, Nadia, Luiza and Penelope," The Count introduced, "Carla comes from a family-"

"Don't care," Vlad interrupted, leaving a very angry Count.

"But you must have a bride," The girls were still waiting, and they looked impatient, "Just go! We'll do this another day." The girls left the school.

Vlad was thinking. Thinking about the past. And sure, it was something he shouldn't have been doing, but this time, he had to. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"About what Vladdy? Vladimir, speak to me!"

"I could've called the wedding off!" He exclaimed.

"What?"  
"I didn't go through with the Blood Tea(?) Ceremony! All this time, I was allowed to call the wedding off! I tried to worm my way out of it, when the whole time, the answer was right there!"

Vlad sat down. "If I had known before, Erin wouldn't have got hurt and she would still be here! I am such an idiot!"

The Count got angrier. "YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH THAT HALF-FANG TRAITOR GIRL?"

"Yes, and I'll keep on loving her even after I'm slain!" Vlad roared back. And he whooshed out of the room.

"Renfield! Get me something that I can feast my fangs on! No, not your neck you filthy scoundrel! I meant something bottled! We're still at the no-biting rule and I still need Vlad's trust!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ingrid was elsewhere, doing what she usually does nowadays. When she isn't helping Vlad, she's on her own, thinking about Will. And yes, she knows that he's gone and can never come back, but everytime she stared at his ashes, there was always this tiny smidge of hope.

Ingrid got out of her coffin and looked around her room. Something was different. She could feel it in her gut. Or that might've been the dodgy meat that Renfield had given them for breakfast. But it was almost like something, or someone, else had been there. And that's when it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. And she growled at anything and decided to consult whoever did it.

The first person she bumped into was Irina.

"Was it you?"

Irina looked puzzled. "Was- Was it me what?"

"Will? Did you take him?"

"I barely know the guy! And isn't he like, dead?"

"Well someone took his ashes! Ingrid declared, "The safe is destroyed and so is the jar!"  
"Well, if the jar broke, shouldn't the ashes be on the floor?" Irina suggested.

"No! Well, yes but this person must've been super smart and known to take the ashes and leave the jar!"

"Actually, he wouldn't have been smart if he left everything, because, Vampire or not, there is a thing called fingerprints."

Ingrid hadn't thought about that. "You know what- Thanks Irina. I'll go interrogate- I mean talk to Jonno."

Ingrid slowly walked out of the room, leaving Irina standing there, baffled.

"I guess she isn't all good then."

* * *

"Hi Jonno," Ingrid said sweetly as she entered the Guild Lab.

"Um... Hi Ingrid. What does Vlad need?"

"I'll have you know, that it's me who needs something."

"You? Since when do you need something from the Slayers Guild," Jonno asked, confused.

"Who said I needed something from the Guild? What if I needed something from you."

"M-Me?" Jonno stammered, "Sure! What is it?" Poor Jonno. He thought he was going to get a kiss. Instead Ingrid grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I need an answer."

Jonno gulped. "About what?"

"Will. Was it you who took him?"

"No! He's already dead, I couldn't have-"

"Did you take his ashes?"

"No, I swear-"

"You did. Because you are jealous. Yes, I'm in love with a dead guy. And you had your stupid fantasy about us dating. And you thought it would really happen. Well Jonno, I can tell you that I will never-"

"Put my son down Ingrid." Ingrid turned around to find Mina with a crossbow. Ingrid hissed and flew off.

Mina immediately rushed over to Jonno. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you? I knew Ingrid's goody routine was an act."  
"No I'm fine. And she wasn't trying to bite me. She was looking for an answer."

"About what?"

"About her ashed ex-boyfriend."

* * *

"Let's see... Irina and Vlad are off the list, so is Jonno and Mina," Ingrid clarified to herself, "That only leaves dad and Renfield... Dad would never do it seeing as he is trying his best to be an awesome daddy... Which leaves Renfield... He doesn't have the brains to do it purposely, so it must've been an accident."

"Ingrid, who are you talking to?" Irina asked from behind the door.

"No one! Come in!"

Irina cautiously stepped in. "Are you still on about the Will Robbery?"  
"Yes. Will meant everything to me," Ingrid answered truthfully, "He was the only one who ever understood me."

"Kind of like... Vlad and Erin?"

"Exactly! Except Will was loyal after I bit him..."

There was a brief silence. Irina knew what Ingrid was implying. And asking about it just seemed out of the question.

"If I had been here the whole time, do you think this would've happened?" Irina wondered.

Ingrid shook her head. "It probably wouldn't. You're the smarter one out of us. You would've put sense into all of our heads."  
Just then, Vlad burst into the room. "I can't believe I did that!" He practically screamed.

"Did what?" Ingrid asked.

"This whole time, i didn't have to get married to Adze! I never went through the Blood Tea ceremony, you know that? I never had to get married to her yet, I did! How could I have been such a fool?"

Ingrid smiled. "Bertrand would've said something like 'she clouded up your mind' and stuff like that. But Bertrand isn't here, so I'll speak for him: She clouded up your mind!"  
"Haha. But seriously: I could've called the wedding off and nothing bad would've happened and- And Erin would still be here..."

"Ok. No more Erin talk. Let's talk about... Ingrid's romance life!" Irina looked at the dull faces on both her siblings, "Ok... No romance... How about blood and how I'm the only one who has yet to try it?"

This got Vlad's attention. "Irina-"

"C'mon! I'll just have a sip. If I like it, then I'll drink bottled blood. And if I hate it, then I'll try soy blood!"

Vlad looked at Ingrid. Ingrid just shrugged her shoulders, in a way that said, _What harm can it do?_

"Ok!" Vlad said, giving in, "Let's go."  
They arrived at the blood cellar, and Vlad picked the most simplest bottle. "This is blood from a French peasant. She was slowly dying. Her blood was drained and put in this bottle."

Irina looked queasy. The sight of blood was making her stomach lurch. Vlad smiled. Maybe she wouldn't want to try it after all. "Hand me the bottle," She managed to say.

Vlad gave it to her and Irina looked at the contents inside. Maybe having blood wasn't a good idea... But maybe trying it would hide the fact that she isn't like a breather. She took a deep breath and put it to her lips. Then with a swallow the blood was in her throat. And it felt like a burning sensation. But not the good kind.

"Need water! Like now!"  
Vlad came back a few seconds later with a glass of water in his hand. Irina wasted no time and swallowed it without a moments hesitation. A wave of relief was cast on her face. "I will never drink blood again."

There was a sound of rattling coming from the storage room. Three heads were immediately turned in that direction. Vlad motioned his sisters to follow him slowly. When they opened the door, someone who wasn't supposed to be there, was there...

**And I won't update for a month because I'm that mean. So HA! No but seriously. I might not have time, because I'm off for break next week (depending when you read this) and then I'll be busy with homework and all that crap. Peace out for now! Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top REVIEW!**


End file.
